The New Series of Ugly Betty
by malibu barbie doll
Summary: no it isnt the actual one but its my version, its full of drama and who will betty chose out of her 3 men and is Santos really dead? read and find out!
1. Chapter 1 MODE

Willamina's office tantrums 

"aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get out of my sight NOW!!" Willamina roared.

She threw all the designs off the table onto the floor angrily.

The helpless designer stumbled and backed up against the white wall of mode magazine.

"Mark, why is he still here? Get out of here you worthless piece of trash, you will never work in this business again, your fired!!!"

Mark hurried along and pushed the man out of the room and whispered in his ear "Get out now you silly fool before she uses her claws!

"Mark, get these pages of fashion filth out of my sight and oh get my masseuse on the phone and a coffee, stat!"

"Yes willamina, right away Willamina and oh about that-"

She gave him a stone cold glare and he scuffled out of the room.

"**UH what am I going to do, now that Bradford's dead and that Slater Magazine is not going anywhere, I'm going to have to resort to plan C".**

Modes white halls

"So Christina, I was thinking, what if Henry and I could fake our own deaths" Betty said discreetly

"WHAT!!??! Don't be daft Betty" Christina said

"Well it might be the only way we could be together, he goes away and I'm left... Oh I just don't know"

"Betty cheer up its not that bad, look you still have a wee while yet"

"Christina a wee while is just not enough"

"Well it's all you have and .."

Mark walked swiftly past and bumped into them.

"Get out of my way, Willamina on the rampage, she's going to sand off my nipples, move!!" Mark shouted as he dodged the hour glass and stick thin models plus the occasional clothes trolley.

"Hey watch it Mark! and oh Daniel…"

"Don't have time for your Queens talk Sweaty Betty and did you not hear my nipples are at risk!"

Mark walked off to his desk.

"As I was saying before being rudely interrupted .." she glared at Mark who was having a tantrum on the phone whiningly saying

"No I will not hold, this is Willamina Slater, she's going to give me Britney Spears hair! "

"..Its all you have together, make it last Betty!!"

Betty sighed.

Nearby Amanda was listening.

"Oh Betty is that's the way you want to go, FAKING it" Amanda said as snobby as she could "Well I suppose that was kind of obvious since you fake everything else".

"Huh, what's that supposed to mean" Betty said.

"Well we all know that you want to be a Mode Girl but you're just a cheap Queens Wannabe and oh you expect me to believe that that's real Louis Vuitton".

"Oh shut up, you little twig and go eat something and I'm not talking about PILLS!!! Christina said and she and Betty walked off proudly, well at least Christina did, Betty was still in shock.


	2. Chapter 2 The Suarez’s!

**The Suarez's! **

"Justin, get your sweaky clean but down here now or you'll be late" Hilda shout up the stairs to her son Justin.

Justin was looking at him self in the bathroom mirror. Then for the 5t time he floss his teeth, again. Justin was going through a germ phobic/ mr clean phase and that took him a least another 20 minutes to get ready.

"Just another few minutes, just flossing my teeth"

"Justin you said that 10minutes ago!"

"MOM!!"

"Justin don't give me that, get down here now!!"

"Fine"

"Without the attitude"

Hilda walked over through the living room to the kitchen and stood at the door way.

"Hey Pap-ee"

Hilda walked over to her father and gave him a quick kiss before pinching some of her father's Spanish omelette off the pan.

"Good morning chica"

"Wow, if that's what teenage boys are like at that stage, I would hate to have a girl, we do everything 10 times better!"

Her father laughed and said

"So how's the business"

"Yeh good. Oh and your cooking is a hit and people are actually giving tips now!"

Justin stormed into the room and was franticly poking in all the kitchens nooks and crannies.

"Ok like, where is my Pippin script and my Wham Cd?" Justin asked.

"So much for good morning mum, would you like some coffee" Hilda joked,

"Your script is on the side table and did you check your Cd player??"

Justin ran up stairs and shout out

"Uh, oh my gosh, silly me, got it mum, thanks!"

Hilda looked strangely at her father and he just gave a small not very reassuring smile and a worried looked came her face but just then she broke down in tears and wept

"I want, I need, WE need him"

"Hilda he's gone, Santos is with your mother, come on I thought you were over this?"

"I no pap-ee its just he would have not turned out like this, its just…"

Justin walked into the room with his ear phones in and singing

"Wake me up before you go-go  
Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
I don't want to miss it when you hit that high  
Wake me up before you go-go  
'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo  
Wake me up before you go-go  
Take me dancing tonight  
I wanna hit that high (yeah, yeah)"

"Oh did I miss something, mum what happened?"

Hilda jumped up and whipped her eyes.

"Oh em nothing Justin"

She came over to him and gave him a hug and whispered in his ears.

"No matter what you turn out like just remember I love you and your father loves you"

She gave him a quick kiss and walked out of the room.

"Grand dad what was that all about?"

"Nothing chico, your mother will be fine, just eat your breakfast"

"Ok Grand dad"


End file.
